parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood Part 4 - Amos Slade/Zephyr's Birthday Present
Jiminy Cricket: (chuckling) Well, even though Judge Claude Frollo offered a huge reward for the capture of Dimitri Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Amos Slade. * Amos Slade: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) Maurice, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. * Felix Renton: Well, good mornin', Maurice. * Maurice: Shh, Felix. Shh! For you, Felix, from Dimitri Hood. (chuckling) * Felix Renton: Oh, God bless Dimitri Hood. * Amos Slade: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do * Maurice: (Maurice whispers) It's Amos Slade! Hurry, hide it! Quick! (Coins jingle) * Amos Slade: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. * Felix Renton: Oh, take it easy on me, Amos. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Amos. * Amos Slade: I know, Felix, but you're way behind with your taxes too. * Maurice: Oh, have a heart, Amos. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Felix. You'd better sit down and rest. (coins jangling) * Felix Renton: Oh, thank you. Yes. * Amos Slade: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (Felix Renton wails) It smarts, don't it, Felix? But Frollo says that taxes should hurt. * Maurice: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! * Amos Slade: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) (Amos Slade sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. * Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Zephyr. * Amos Slade: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (Now speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? * Zephyr: Well, Mr. Amos, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. * Amos Slade: It sure is. Why don't you open it? * Zephyr: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! * Widow Tweed: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. * Amos Slade: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder woman. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Zephyr. Judge Claude Frollo wishes you a happy birthday too. * Merlin: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. * Amos Slade: Hmm. Well. (chuckles) (Widow Tweed gasps) * Amos Slade: Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! * Widow Tweed: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. * Merlin: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? * Zephyr: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Amos Slade took my birthday present. * Merlin: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. * Zephyr: Gee whiz! It's Dimitri Hood! * Dimitri: Happy birthday, son! * Penny: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. * Dimitri: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? * Zephyr: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. * Dimitri: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. * Zephyr: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Dimitri Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? * Lilo: Not much like Mr. Dimitri Hood. * Dimitri: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. * Zephyr: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? * Penny: (giggling) The hat's too big. * Widow Tweed: Shh! Mind your manners. * Lilo: Yes, mind your mattles. * Dimitri: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. * Zephyr: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. * Lilo: Good-bye, Mr. Dimitri Hood! Come again on my birthday! * Widow Tweed: chuckles Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? * Dimitri: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. * Widow Tweed: Oh, Dimitri. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you.